My life Dango life
by amaya choi
Summary: This is a true story of my life  but only some of it cuz im still living my life first my dad goes to america and my mom and sister and i have to wait until we can go...wen we get to america...  sad story - mite make u cry? ahaha first story


_**Book name: My life; Dango life **_

**Chapter One**

**Chapter name: Days of Sad-ness and Happy-ness**

My dad left today. I don't know what to say exactly but, I'm shocked as ever! I felt the water come out of my eyes. I was just thinking that there was no more water in my body and I was happy about it because maybe I could have went to sleep that way, but here's this tear drop. I guess its okay, I'll go to America too, soon, or at least that's what my mom said. She is always right or at least always right in science and she knows everything about Iran's history, and she has never lied to me so I decide to believe her.

That night, I went to sleep after thinking and believing in my mom, it's been more than a year and I still have not went to America, now I know… That even my mom can make big mistakes. I'm happy. I have to say I am. I am happy because I never cried ever again, or at least I didn't cry because I missed my dad! Usually I just cried for getting bad grades and those kinds of things. But, what I'm really happy about is that I have this great family! They keep me so busy that I have no time to think about my dad or anything else! Anyways, today I am very happy! Today is the first day of first grade, I don't know why but most people don't like school. I really don't know why, I could not wait to learn how to read! "Will I learn all the Persian letters today? I hope so then I could read this book!" I asked my mom with the most excited voice ever, she said in a calm voice "Of course not sweetie! Be patient, you will one day read that book! That's why I'm not going to read it to you, so that you can have to joy to read it, when that day comes!" "Okay... Mom" I said in a sad voice.

"Bye mom!" I said eager to leave the car "Make good choices sweetie" My mom said. I wasn't sure what she meant by "make good choices", well it doesn't matter now be cause I'm finally at school, and I'm sure ill figure out what my mom meant! I ran to find my line! Well, it took me about 30 minutes to find just my line, this isn't as easy as I thought or I'm just stupid. I'm sure I'm not stupid! I stood in my line; I started talking to this girl… "Hey!" I said putting the best smile on my face "HEY! What's your name?" The girl asked and smiled back at me. Ok! She was really pretty, so I just decided to tell her that; "uhh…yea I'm Setare! But…Uhh... I want to tell you the truth… YOUR REALLY PRETTY!" I said trying my best not to turn red, but eventually I did turn red, I just knew it because my face felt hot. "Haha! So are you!" "Uhh Thanks! What's your name?" I said not sure if I should ask or not, "I'm Mohgol" She said. Mahgol I thought… eh? ^_^

"Listen Up Girls! We are going to go to class. But there is always a challenge, and today's challenge is to the quietest class while reaching 2nd floor and to our class room." Our teacher said in a manly voice. "YES MA'AM!" Said my class as load as it could possibly get, but I never said anything. I wasn't sure if this was a challenge or not, because I can be quiet for very long. I don't know. We started walking upstairs. We failed because this girl would not be quiet but oh well, I guess! All I wanted to do was learn my letter of the day!

Well just saying but we never learned any letters, well until now at least, its recess time, I am playing with Mahgol, I wonder if we are always going to be friends even if I go to America. Should I ask her that or…? I don't know. So I won't do it. "HEY! Look! There is one bench we can sit on!" Mahgol said while pointing at the bench. "Let's go!" I said running, and she followed.

"Hey I'm Hediye! Can I squeeze on the bench with you guys? Well only if you don't mind!" A random girl named Hediye said to Mahgol and I. "sure… uhh" I said while getting off the bench, well all I know is that I didn't want her sitting half way on my lap, and I am the kind of person that never says no to people I just met. "Oh my Gosh, It's totally chill, you can sit I'll just sit against the wall" said Hediye in a very nice way. Ok I wanted to be her friend, but of course she can never take the place of Mahgol, Mahgol has her very own special place in my heart, and my family has the most special place in my heart, and that's just how it is! "Thanks" I said smiling

After school I waited for my mom with the lady that stood outside of the school to watch over the kids that had to wait for their parents like me. Mahgol took the bus and Hediye's mom picked her up right on time, like my mom some times did! The lady outside of our school talked to a lot of the students, but I guess I was just really quiet. "Hello sweetie, where is your mom?" The lady asked me, I, not knowing what to say just stood there and stared for 5 seconds and after that I said "she is at work and some times she has to come late, actually most of the times." I said trying my best to smile, she smiled back, and I smiled for a while at her but then stared at my shoes again, it's not about that I had new shoes or something it's just that I do that when I don't know what to do.

I finally saw my mom's car and ran to her. Before I would cross the street I just stood. And then after thinking for a bit I yelled at the lady "BYE!" "Bye Sweetie!" the lady said smiling

I wanted to be friends with all the people at this school so I decided that the lady was going to be one of them! I finally reached the car and opened the door. "Hey Mom!" I said smiling, but this smile it just came out naturally I didn't have to force it to come. Is that because I'm that happy to see my mom? I guess so! "Hi! So, how was your first day?" My mom said smiling. "Great! I found 3 friends…one is named Mahgol which was my first friend, she's really nice I think we are going to be friends forever even if I go to America! And my second friend is Hediye, I met her at recess she is really nice too! She is the smartest in our class, after me that is! Hahaha! And my third friend…well I don't know her name yet, I just met her after school, she is the lady that was standing outside, at first I was shy to talk to her but now I know what kind of person she is, she is very nice!" I said smiling and all excited to tell my mom about such great things! "How Wonderful! Now let's go get your sister, k?" My mom said smiling and looking at me from the car mirror. "OKAY!" I said smiling. I wonder if when my mom smiles at me… I wonder if her smile comes naturally when she smiles at me, just like how I feel? I wonder… I hope one day ill have the confidence to ask her that question.

"Get out of the car and let's go get your sister!" My mom said opening the door carefully

"Okay mom" I said opening the other door so I would not have to open it from the street side.

I held my mom's warm hands and walked across the street with her! My sister's name is Baran, she is two years younger than me, she get's annoying some times but at the same time it is lonely with out her being around I never told her that and I hope one day I find the confidence to tell her that.

People at her school were crazy! Some little boy was crying because he was away from his mom. I think that was stupid because I think school is a great place, at least until now I think that!

We went home and ate lunch and watched TV. I was happy (:

I was happy because I had a normal life! I didn't want to be important to anyone but my family, I hope I was important to everyone but… I don't care. What was great was that my grandma's house was in the street across ours! I don't know how to describe any of my family members! Lets just say they are all amazing!

"Hurry Baran! Hurry Setare! We have to go to your grandma's house" My mom yelled from her room so we can hear her clearly. "Okays!" I said trying to hurry up, "AHHH! MOM, WAIT! FOR ME MOM!" Baran, my sister, yelled scared because she thinks we would leave her behind.

We were finally ready. We were walking to my grandma house and POOF… We were there in no time! I never thought about life, because life was perfect for me, I didn't have the time to think about anything, and that was good! (:

"AUNTTTYYYY!" I yelled and jumped in my aunties arms, "Setarree!" she said while hugging me as tight as possible, I loved those hugs I don't know why, I felt like my auntie loved me so much, and that's why she hugged me so tight. When I was smaller I use to call her mom be cause she was just like my mom! SHE IS THE BEST AUNT IE THE WORLD!

"UNCLE!" I said jumping in my uncle's arms next, he would pick me up and spin me around! I loved him, as an uncle of course. "SETARE!" my uncle said putting me back on the ground and smiling!

Okay and here come my amazing cousins! THEY ARE TRULY AMAZING! There is Shakiba and her sister Saba, and then there is Yasin and his brother Benyamin, and then there was Tanaz and her brother Faraz, and then there are my dad's side cousins, im not that close to them, I don't know why but that's just how it is.

"NUSHABE!" Shakiba said with a great smile, yea my name is Setare but shakiba calls me Nushabe which mean soda In PERSIAN! I don't know where she got that from but yea. "Shakiii" I said smiling back and we hug. "Hey Nush" Saba said, and yea my name is not Nush either but that's how my cousin are… Crazzayyy? Hahahaha! "Hey Sabi" I said smiling and we do a cousin hug, I call her sabi cause… us cousins are just cool with nicknames.

"Hey Bro!" I said to Yasin smiling, I called him Bro because when I was small I thought everyone had to have a brother so one day I asked my parents in front of my aunt about why I didn't have any brothers so my aunt told me that her two sons (Benyamin and Yasin) were like my Brothers. So until than I called then Bro. "Hii Setaarree!" He said smiling and bending down to see my face.

"HEY BRO!" I said to Benyamin looking up at him, "Hi! Setare. Aww look how beautiful your dress is! You look like a princess!" He said smiling at me. He always made me feel good he made me smile…I don't know why but I felt like I can always count on him no matter what!

"HI AZZIZZ!" I yelled running to my grandma, Aziz, She is so sweet I love her, I can't imagine life with out her. Like literally! She gave me a piece of candy and I smiled at her and said "Thanks!"she smiled back and said "Your welcome now go say hi to everyone and then you can go play in the yard with your cousins.

I walked to Tanaz and said "HEY TANAZ!" "HEYY SETARE!" she said smiling at me. I loved my cousins but they were much older than me except Shakiba and Saba was about around my age, but the rest of them were like 10 years older than me. And I'm only talking about my mom's side. "Well see ya around, I'm going to say my Hellos! Haha" I said smiling and walking away "See yaa" Tanaz said and started talking to Yasin

I looked for Faraz all over the place and I finally found him… He was in the bathroom and I was looking for him all this time long. -_- "HEY FARAZZ!" I said smiling at him. "HII SETAREEE!" He said while bending down to face me. "You look so pretty, did your mom do your hair?" He said smiling and acting like he doesn't know the answer to his own question. "Yea…SHE DID MY HAIRR! AHAHA! Well… See ya around I have to go and say the rest of my Hellos" I said smiling and walking away "OKIE DOKIE! SEE YA!" He said walking to Aziz and asking her if he can help her with the dishes. I think Faraz is the kind of boy that understands everything, I think his mom should be proud to have such a great boy, I know I'm reallyyyy happy for him being my cousin.

I was finally done saying all my HELLOS! And then Shakiba, Saba, my sister, and I went outside to play with my bike. My grandma had a small yard that she had to share with her neighbor; the neighbor had four grand sons that always played with my bike with out permission, THEY MADE ME SO MAD!

My cousins were so hard to be separated from, its not like were not going to see each other for a long time or anything, its just that we all loved each other so much. I love it all, thank god(:

But what is something ruins it all? Then what would I do in this world… will I be a lonely girl… lonely-ness is the worst thing that can ever happen to me… I hate lonely-ness.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE THE BOOK? THEN PLEASE READ THE NOTE. TY(: **_

_**NOTE:**_

_**This is the story of my real life so far in the story but I'll tell you when it stops being about a true story because I made up some of the parts of the book… Because I defiantly did not live all my life yet! (:**_

_**If you are anyone that actually wants to continue This Story (Manga) Then please e-mail me… **_

_**Yes that is a very weird E-mail and that's only because I forgot my real e-mail so I had to use my sister's epic E-mail. Oh yes E-mail me only if you want to continue reading the next chapters, because if no one is liking this then I would just like stop writing it cause it is a waist of time, so if you like this book then please E-mail me.**_

_**JUST EXTRA INFO: This is my first book so it might not be so good… ANY TIPZ? **_

_**PLEASE E-MAIL FOR NEXT CHAPTERS AND GIVING ME TIPS**_


End file.
